Lahja ystävältä
by Wivichan
Summary: Feliciano tulee vierailemaan Ludwigin luona ja pyytää tätä mukaansa Italiaan.


Tämä on ensimmäinen ficcini, joten anteeksi jos en ole kovinkaan hyvä.

Käytän ficissä ihmisnimityksiä.

Paritus: Italia/Saksa, Feliciano/Ludwig.

Ikäsuositus: K+

En omista hetaliaa.

* * *

Ludwig heräsi pizzan tuoksuun hän käveli keittiöönsä ja huomasi nuoren italialaisen paistamassa pizzaa. "Feliciano mitä sinä täällä teet?" Ludwig kysyi hieman ärtyneesti. "Paistan sinulle pizzaa," vastasi Feliciano hymyillen, mikä oli hänelle ominaista. Ludwig huokaisi. "Haluan sinut myös käymään luonani Italiassa," sanoi Feliciano ja käveli Ludwigin luo. "Um… Feliciano," Ludwig sanoi, mutta huomasi sen sanottuaan nuoren italialaisen kauniit ruskeat silmät. "Hyvä on," sanoi Ludwig. Feliciano kietoi kätensä saksalaisen ystävänsä ympärille ja sanoi: "Mahtavaa." Ludwig hätkähti Felicianon halausta, mutta ei tehnyt mitään. Feliciano irrotti otteensa ja juuri silloin soi puhelin. Ludwig meni vastaamaan ja Feliciano seurasi häntä. Ludwig puhui hetken sanoen: "Niin, aivan, tulen, selvä." "Ludwig pitääkö sinun mennä?" kysyi Feliciano hieman pettyneenä. "Minun vain pitää käydä asioilla odota täällä," sanoi Ludwig pukien takkiaan päälleen ja etsien samalla tärkeitä papereitaan. Feliciano alkoi Ludwigin lähdettyä etsiä hieman jotain lukemista, mutta ei löytänyt mitään erikoista ja nukahti sohvalle.

Ludwig oli palaamassa kotiinsa ja oven avattuaan alkoi etsiä Italialaista ystäväänsä. "Feliciano!" Ludwig huusi. Ludwig kurkkasi edessänsä olevaan huoneeseen ja näki Felicianon nukkumassa sohvalla. Hän etsi huovan ja levitti sen nukkuvan italialaisen päälle, sitten hän alkoi valmistella lähtöä Italiaan.

Feliciano heräsi aamulla ja löysi Ludwigin keittiöstä. "Pääsethän lähtemään?" kysyi Feliciano hieman haikeaan sävyyn. "Pääsen," vastasi Ludwig ja Felicianon kasvoille nousi hymy. Feliciano riensi antamaan Ludwigin päälaelle pehmeän suukon. Ludwig hätkähti, mutta ei tehnyt taaskaan mitään. Hän ajatteli, että Feliciano halusi kiittää näin.

Feliciano ja Ludwig istuivat lentoaseman penkillä odottamassa kuulutusta, joka kertoisi heidän lentonsa lähdön. Ludwig luki kirjaa ja Feliciano tutki lentoaseman reunassa sijaitsevaa matkamuistomyymälää. Hän lähti penkiltä käymään kaupassa ja saksalainen irrotti katseensa kirjasta. Hän oli käynyt Italiassa ennenkin, mutta ennemminkin työasioissa ja Feliciano oli jo silloin halunnut hänen viettävän aikaa Italiassa, muuten kuin työasioissa. Se oli ollut nuorelle italialaiselle pettymys, kun ei Ludwig ehtinyt viettää aikaa hänen kanssaan erityisemmin. Ludwig huokaisi syvään, kun muisteli tuota vierailua. Oli ymmärrettävää, että Feliciano halusi viettää aikaa ystävänsä kanssa Ludwig ymmärsi sen, mutta silloin työt olivat etusijalla.

Felicianon saapuminen palautti Ludwigin takaisin nykyhetkeen ja hän katsahti Felicianoon. Feliciano hymyili ja hänen kädessään oli pieni ruskea paperipussi. Ludwig ei ehtinyt kysyä pussista, koska juuri silloin heidän lentonsa kuulutettiin. Ludwig ja Feliciano lähtivät lentokoneeseen eikä Ludwig muistanut koko paperipussia.

Ludwig ja Feliciano saapuivat Italiaan aikataulussa ja lentokentältä he jatkoivat matkaa Felicianon kotiin. Feliciano avasi oven ja he astuivat sisään. Talo ei ollut erityisen suuri, mutta Feliciano piti siitä. Huomasi, että Feliciano piti hyvää huolta varsinkin keittiöstään jossa oli hienosti koristeltuja puukaappeja ja hellakin oli hyvin puhdistettu. Feliciano vei Ludwigin huoneeseen joka ei viimekerrasta ollut muuttunut ollenkaan. Feliciano oli varmasti kumminkin siivonnut huonetta ja pitänyt siitä hyvää huolta hänen ystävänsä seuraavan vierailun varalta. Yöpöydän päälle oli asetettu kuva jossa oli Ludwig ja Feliciano, se oli ainut muutos huoneessa.

Aamulla Ludwig heräsi suloiseen kahvin tuoksuun ja löysi Felicianon tällä kertaa keittämässä ystävälleen kahvia. "Huomenta," toivotti Feliciano. "Huomenta Feliciano, sanoi Ludwig. "Minulla on sinulle muuten lahja," sanoi Feliciano ja haki kauniisti koristellun paketin ja ojensi sen ystävälleen. "Kiitos," sanoi Ludwig hieman hämmentyneenä ja raotti paketin kantta. Paketista paljastui se pieni paperipussi. Ludwig avasi pussin ja löysi sieltä pienen muovisen Saksan lipun ja sen vierestä samanlaisen, mutta tällä kertaa Italian lipun. "Mitä pidät?" kysyi Feliciano saksalaiselta ystävältään. "Kiitos, pidän paljon," sanoi Ludwig nyt hän tajusi kuinka paljon hänen ystävänsä oikein välitti hänestä. Ludwig meni Felicianon luo ja halasi tätä. Felicianokin halasi Ludwigia ja hymyili.

* * *

Toivottavasti pidit, vaikka olikin ensimmäinen ficci. Otan mielelläni rakentavia kommentteja vastaan. Anteeksi, jos tekstissä on kirjoitusvirheitä.


End file.
